


A Different Resurrection

by Ashknight1221



Series: A Different Future [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: After Sara gets resurrected, she goes on a rampage in Central City causing Oliver to seek out the help of Barry to help stop her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Series: A Different Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to continue A Different future. There are some canon changes such as the fact that Zoom shows up later and Barry is still working by himself.

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – November 2015

Oliver was talking with Laurel about something when suddenly Nyssa came into the room.

“Hello, Oliver” Stated Nyssa

“Nyssa, what are you doing here?” asked Oliver

“Well, I have a little problem that I need your help with” Stated Nyssa

“What kind of problem?” asked Laurel

“It is Sara” Reveled Nyssa

“What about her?” asked Laurel

“Well, I brought her back to life …. “ Started Nyssa

“What, how did you do that?” asked Laurel

“The Lazarus Pit” Revealed Oliver

“Yes” Stated Nyssa

“Then what is the problem? And where is she?” asked Laurel

“Well, that is the issue. The Pit must have had some kind of side effect. She has some kind of power kind of like her device that made soundwaves and she escaped.” Revealed Nyssa

“Do you know where she is?” asked Laurel

“No, that is why I am here” Stated Nyssa

“Where did you resurrect her?” asked Oliver

“Not in Nadar Par Bat, since someone made Malcolm the new Ra Al Ghul. There is another pit in Gotham, that is the one I used” Stated Nyssa as she gave Oliver a look

“Right let’s see if we can find her” Stated Oliver as he ignored the look that Nyssa gave him

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

“So remind me, why are we here?” asked Nyssa as they walked inside Star Labs

“Well, we know that Sara is somewhere in Central and I have a friend that can help us” revealed Oliver

“It is Barry isn’t it?” asked Laurel

“Who?” asked Nyssa

“A friend of ours, now let’s go to the cortex” Stated Oliver as they entered the cortex to find Barry working on a computer

“Oliver, Laurel … and friend” Stated Barry as he noticed Oliver and the others

“Barry, this is Nyssa. Nyssa this is Barry Allen” introduced Oliver

“Pleasure” Stated Nyssa

“Nice to meet you, I am guessing you need something” Stated Barry

“Yeah, Nyssa recently brought back Sara from the dead and she got loose and we tracked her down to Central” Stated Oliver

“Sara” whispered Barry wide eyed

“What is wrong?” asked Laurel

“Nothing, I swear” Stated Barry

“Where are Caitlin or Cisco?” asked Oliver

“I am working by myself right now” Stated Barry

“Why?” asked Oliver

“Not right now, Oliver. We have other things to worry about” Snapped Barry

“Fine, but we are going to talk about this” Stated Oliver

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Warehouse

Oliver, Nyssa, Barry and Laurel had tracked Sara to a warehouse where she was fighting several members of the league of assassin when Barry zoomed unto the scene with Oliver, Nyssa and Laurel shortly behind.

“Oliver, what is this. I thought we had a deal.” Stated Malcolm as he made himself known

“Listen, let us take Sara and we will leave” Stated Oliver

“No, she shouldn’t be alive and since Nyssa did this behind my back I will have to correct that … “Started Malcolm as there was lighting going around the room which led to all of the assassin being knocked out and Malcolm was disarmed and Sara was injected with a sedative and was knocked out.

“Did you know what you did?” asked Malcolm

“Yeah, you are operating in my city planning to kill people and you are lucky that you know who we are or I would have no problem turning you over to the police” Stated Barry

“Barry” Warned Oliver

“No, we came here to rescue her not let her die again” argued Laurel

“You can have her, but just know. Mr. Allen and Nyssa that both of you have made a dangerous enemy today” Stated Malcolm as he left

“Why did you do that” hissed Oliver

“He wasn’t going to let us have her, you know that Merlyn would of not allowed that” Stated Nyssa

“Fine” Oliver

“What are we going to do about Sara?” asked Laurel

“Well, I have a theory that her soul is not back in her body.” Stated Nyssa

“I know a guy that can help but we should take her back to Starling” Stated Oliver

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

They had put Sara in one of the pipeline cells while Oliver called his friend to help and they said that they would be there shortly and gave Oliver a list of items that they would need. Laurel and Nyssa went out to retrieve them as Oliver and Barry had a talk.

“Where are the others?” asked Oliver

“They left. Caitlin was heartbroken over losing Ronnie and went to work at Mercury Labs. Cisco works as a consultant at the CCPD. Iris is focusing on her career and the loss of Eddie.” Stated Barry

“And Joe?” asked Oliver

“He want to continue but I want to do this by myself” Stated Barry

“You can’t do it alone” stated Oliver

“Why not? I have being doing it alone for almost seven months now. And if I feel like I can’t do it by myself then I can get the team back together” argued Barry

“Fine. Why were you surprised when I mentioned Sara” Queried Oliver

“The Future” Supplied Barry

“You knew that she was going to brought back to life how?” asked Oliver

“It was when I went back in time … “started Barry

“Why would the past tell you that Sara was going to be resurrected” asked Oliver confused

“As I was going back in time, I saw glimpses of the future, one of which was of Sara” lied Barry

“And you didn’t mention this because?” asked Oliver

“I didn’t want to change the future so I left it alone, I wasn’t even supposed to know about it” Stated Barry as someone was walking in and it was a man in a trench coat

“Oliver, long time no see” Said the man

“Constainte, thanks for coming. Constantine this is Barry Allen. Barry this is Constantine” Stated Oliver

“Pleasure to make your company” Stated Constantine

“You too” Stated Barry

“Now where is this person whose soul that I am resurrecting?” asked Constantine

“She is down in the pipeline, a holding cell. The others are back with your supplies yet” Stated Oliver

“Well as soon as they get back we can begin” Stated Constantine


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Constantine and Oliver go and retrieves Saul's soul

(Central City) Star Labs

Laurel and Nyssa came back with the supplies needed to restore Sara’s soul and Constantine had set up the ritual.

“So we go inside and get her soul and only three people can go inside and I of course need to go, so who is also going?” asked Constantine

“I am going” Stated Oliver

“So am I” Stated Barry

“Well, I am sorry but I am … “Started Laurel

“Let him go, we need someone on the outside to calm her and since you are her sister, you would be best for that job” Stated Oliver

“I agree” Stated Constantine

“Fine” Stated Laurel

“Are you guys ready?” asked Constantine

“As I will ever be” Stated Barry

“Yes, we are ready” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Location Unknown)

Constantine, Oliver and Barry walked through a portal and arrived in the Queen mansion.

“Where are we?” asked Barry

“The Nexus, think of it as the center. We need to find the two pieces, the light and the dark and then I can combine it and get her soul back” Stated Constantine

“Where are they? “asked Oliver

“I don’t know, but I can sense the light piece nearby” Stated Constantine as they walked through the house

“Here” Stated Constantine as he was near a door and he opened it and Oliver attempted to walk through but was unable

“Why isn’t it working?” asked Oliver

“I don’t know, why don’t you try, Barry?” asked Constantine

“Okay” Stated Barry as he walked in but Constantine stopped him

“You are going to have it get it yourself, you are looking for a shining white orb meet us back here when you are done” Stated Constantine

“Right” Stated Barry as he walked through the door

* * *

(Location Unknown)

Barry walked through the door to see he was in some kind of forest, he saw a little girl who he presumed was a younger Sara.

“My name is Sara, can you help me?” asked a younger Sara

“Hi I am Barry, What do you need help with?” asked Barry

“I lost my Canary can you help me find it please?” asked a younger Sara

“Sure, do you know where it went?” asked Barry

‘The Bad man knows where it is but he will not tell me” Stated a younger Sara

“Where is this bad man?” asked Barry

“This way, follow me” Stated a younger Sara as she ran into the forest with Barry behind her and after running for a few minutes, they stopped a tree with a man sitting beneath it.

“Excuse me, can you tell me where Sara’s Canary is?” asked Barry as the Man sat up and looked at Barry

“Malcolm Merlyn” Whispered Barry

“I told her that in order to get her Canary back she would need to flip that lever, you see it was a choice. Either her sister or the Canary, yet she would not do it” Stated Malcolm

“But I don’t want to do it, I don’t want either to die” Stated Sara

“And you don’t have to do it, give her back her sister and the Canary” Ordered Barry

“Or what?” dared Malcolm

“Or this” Stated Barry as he attempted to use his powers but they didn’t work

“Your powers don’t work in here, you are powerless” Stated Malcolm

“He can’t save you, so do it” Ordered Malcolm

“She doesn’t have to do it, don’t listen to him. You don’t have to do this just ignore him” Stated Barry

“But if I don’t then he will hurt them both” Stated Sara

“He can’t do it, he needs you to do it. Just block him out” Stated Barry

“Just block him out?” asked Sara

“Yeah” Stated Barry

“Okay” Stated Sara and after a few minutes Malcolm disappeared and Laurel and the Canary were free from their cages

“Thank you for your help” Stated Sara as she had the Canary in a cage and Barry noticed the white orb in the cage

“Can I have that orb?” asked Barry

“Of course, it is the least I could do” Stated Sara as she reached into the cage and gave Barry the orb

“I have to go know” Stated Barry

“Bye, thanks for your help” Stated Sara

* * *

(Location Unknown)

Barry left the room to see Constantine and Oliver fighting members of the League of Assassins.

“Guys I got it” Stated Barry

“Great, we got the other half. Now give it to Constantine so he can work his magic” Stated Oliver

“Wait did you not touch it with the gloves?” asked Constantine

“What gloves?” asked Barry

“Not important right now” Stated Oliver as he continued to fight assassins

“Right, give it here” Stated Constantine as Barry passed it to him and the next thing they knew they were waking up in Star Labs

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Barry, Oliver and Constantine woke up and saw that Sara was still knocked out.

“Did … did it work?” asked Laurel

“It should of worked, she should still be out for a little while” stated Constantine

“Let me take her to the med bay” offered Oliver as he picked Sara up and put her in a hospital bed nearby

“So was it bad that I didn’t touch it with the gloves?” asked Barry

“Didn’t touch what?” asked Laurel

“Well, her soul was split into two pieces a light and dark. Only Barry was able to retrieve the light piece as Oliver couldn’t enter. And I don’t foresee a problem, normally without the gloves you can’t even pick them up, but I don’t why you were able” Stated Constantine

“Thank for your help Constantine” Stated Oliver

“No problem mate, if you need help you only need to call” Stated Constantine as he left

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Barry was sitting in the pipeline after Sara woke up. Laurel, Nyssa and Oliver were talking to her and shortly after that Oliver joined him and sat next to him.

‘Tell me the truth” Stated Oliver

“About what?” asked Barry

“Sara, you saw more than a glimpse of her by the way you are acting. You learned something from the future what is it?” Stated Oliver

“Can we keep it between us?” asked Barry

“Possibly” Stated Oliver

“Remember when I told you about the future newspaper?” asked Barry

“I do” Stated Oliver

“Right, well after getting Eddie back from Thawne. I thought about it more and thought maybe it was a fake. So later I went and asked Gideon to show me the real future newspaper …. “Stated Barry

“What did you see?” asked Oliver

“The headline was Flash and White Canary stop Reverse Flash and the by-line read Iris West.” Reveled Barry

“So you asked Gideon who was the White Canary?” guessed Oliver

“Yeah, she told me that it was Sara Lance-Allen” revealed Barry

“You and Sara get married?” asked Oliver surprised

“Apparently so. I know that we don’t really know each other but if she wants, I want to give it a chance” Stated Barry

“What about if Iris comes and tells you that she loves you? Are you going to just leave Sara, if you and Sara do date?” asked Oliver

“I wouldn’t cheat on her, a part of me still does love Iris but I wouldn’t just leave her” Argued Barry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Sara offically meet for the first time

(Central City) Star Labs

About an hour after Oliver and Barry had their conversation, Barry finally went back up to the Med bay and saw that Sara was asking for some water.

“Sara, this is Barry. He helped us find you after Nyssa resurrected you.” Stated Oliver

“Thanks, I guess” hoarsed Sara

“No, problem” Stated Barry

“She had a sore throat ever since she woke up, can you run some kind of test?” asked Laurel

“I can try, I need to take some blood” Stated Barry

“It’s fine” hoarsed Sara

“Right, it should take it a little bit. Let me start running it” Stated Barry as zoomed off

“He is fast” hoarsed Sara

“Yeah, he was struck by a lightning bolt, went into a coma and got super speed” Stated Oliver as Barry was zooming around Caitlin’s lab to run the test

“Malcolm Merlyn?” hoarsed Sara

“Oliver, gave him control of the league of assassins. When you were resurrected you went after him and Barry knocked out the assassins before Malcolm could kill you” Stated Laurel

“I’m tired” hoarsed Sara as she fell asleep

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – Several Hours Later

The Test had finished and Sara was awake and Barry came in when Laurel was catching Sara up in what was happening in Starling,

“I got the test back” Revealed Barry

“And?” asked Laurel

“Well, it turns out Sara has a Meta human gene” Reveled Barry

“Meta Human Gene?” hoarsed Sara

“Try this, it should help with your throat” Stated Barry as he passed Sara some medicine

“So, Meta human gene?” asked Sara as her voice went back to normal

“Right, the meta human gene is what gives people powers. Like my Meta human gene gives me access to the speed force, I don’t exactly know what your is, but we can figure it out” Explained Barry

“So, how can we figure out what powers I have?” asked Sara

“Well, we have to let it develop. Mine took some time before they manifested so it should appear soon” Stated Barry

“I think that it best if Sara stays in Central until you get some level of control over them” Stated Oliver

“You got a safe house for me to stay in?” asked Sara

“No, it is too risky for that. Malcolm will most likely come after you again” Stated Oliver

“Then where?” asked Sara

“My apartment isn’t it?” guessed Barry

“Or Mom’s house” Stated Laurel

“Do you have an extra room?” asked Sara

“Yeah, it has a futon” Stated Barry

“Fine, I’ll stay at Barry’s if that is fine with you” Stated Sara

“Fine by me” Stated Barry

“What are we going to about Malcolm?” asked Sara

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him” Stated Oliver

“Are you sure he is going to just listen to you?” asked Sara

“I will work it out” Promised Oliver

* * *

(Central City) Barry Apartment

Barry and Sara were sitting in Barry’s apartment a couple of days later and were enjoying some take out and watching television.

“So how did you get your powers?” asked Sara

“Well, that is a long story” Stated Barry

“We got time” Stated Sara as Barry started his story staring with his mother’s murder

* * *

(Time Zone) Waverider

Aboard the Waverider, Rip Hunter had just stolen the Waverider after being denied the right to stop Vandal Savage.

“Gideon, can you pull up the files” Ordered Rip

“Of course captain, are you sure this a good idea” Stated Gideon

“It has to be, are there any changes in the files” Said Rip

“Yes Captain, Sara Lance is too important to the timeline to take on this mission” Revealed Gideon

“How important Gideon?” asked Rip

“Extremely” Stated Gideon


End file.
